It's A Guy Thing
by rockhotch31
Summary: The Hotchner men enjoy a long Labor Day weekend with some old friends. The BAU team, a few more than others, will come into play after that weekend. This story features my OC Zach Hotchner. It is a standalone story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Number one: I warned you. :D Number two: when I say I'm taking a break, in my world that means I don't have a hot idea that I feel the need to write and complete. This little idea just came along and said, "Take your time." I did.**

**As always, this is completely written so it's a chapter a day. And I must admit that FF has been acting quite well lately. (Yes, I realize that statement will come back to haunt me.)**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Dave walked out of his office on Thursday afternoon, looking at his watch. He took a quick peek at the team in the bullpen. JJ and Reid were heads down in catching up on their consults with the team having been out for six days on a case. They had gotten home last night.

As he approached Hotch's office, he noticed Cruz standing in front of Aaron's desk. Since the door was open, he knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head in. Both of the men turned to look at him. "Thank God, I've got back-up," Cruz smiled.

Dave smiled, walking in. "I take it you're trying to chase his ass out of here so he goes home and gets ready for his long weekend with the boys?"

Cruz nodded. "And I'm failing at the moment; any suggestions?"

"You got one in the chamber," Dave said with his broad smile.

"Yes I do," Cruz smiled back.

"He'll be out gunned with the two of us," Dave said, looking at Aaron, who just shook his head.

"What do you have left Aaron that Dave or I might be able to help with," Cruz asked.

"I've just got two more reports…." he started.

"Which you can finish tonight at home after the boys are in bed," Dave reasoned. "Zach can make that drive in his sleep."

Cruz stared at Hotch. "Don't make me give you an order Aaron. Get the hell out of here and spend a much deserved weekend with your sons."

Hotch looked at the two men, hit a button and shut down his laptop. "Thank you," he smiled. "You saved me from a text from my oldest son that is now big enough to kick my ass." Cruz and Dave laughed.

"Have a good time Hotch," Cruz smiled, turning to leave. "Drive safe and see you Tuesday." Hotch nodded as Cruz left.

Dave looked at Aaron. "You sure about Mudg; I can find someone else to watch him."

Hotch shook his head with a smile. "Mudg rides great in a vehicle, we're going to a cabin on a lake and Jack is excited to have him along." Dave smiled. "Just don't get arrested in AC gambling with you buddies. I won't take the call to bail you out."

Dave laughed, shaking his head. "We're just a bunch of old farts that duck hunt together doing some gambling and drinking. We're all in bed by midnight." Aaron laughed. "I'll drop off Mudg later this evening." Aaron reminded him that he and boys were going to Thursday night church. Dave nodded. "I'll drop him off when you get home."

"See you then," Aaron smiled, putting his laptop and a few files into his briefcase. "Hold down the fort," he added, getting up from his chair.

"Morgan and I got this tomorrow; and the team is on stand down for the weekend," Rossi said, moving out of Hotch's office.

Hotch pulled his SUV out of the Quantico underground parking lot and pulled out his cell. He heard Zach answer seconds later. "Hey dad; what's up?'

"A slight change in plans Zach; I'm on my way home but I just looked at the sticker in my windshield. I'm overdue for an oil change. I know you just had your truck done and while it doesn't get the gas mileage mine does, I'll pay for the gas. Do you mind?"

"Hell no dad," Zach smiled. "I'll need to top off my gas tank but I can do that after church. Where are you?"

"I'm just pulling out of the parking garage."

"Then stop at Sal's on the way home. I was just about to call in an order for a pizza. I'm not cooking tonight."

"Works for me Zach," Aaron smiled. Forty minutes later, Aaron and his sons were devouring the pizza, sitting together at the nook table. They cleaned up quick and headed to church.

Dave stopped by a little later, dropping off Mudg. He looked at Zach. "Is the tailgate of the truck open?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "No; but all you have to do is pull it open. But I'll come out to help you so you can tell me how to work that cooler of yours." Aaron eyed the two of them.

"I'm counting on all of you to catch enough crappies so I can get invited more than once," Dave explained. "I'm sending along my cooler that's a freezer I use for my ducks."

Zach looked at Aaron. "We don't ask dad; we just follow." Aaron laughed and went up the steps to help Jack finish packing, with Mudg at his side.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Zach were both up at six-thirty the next morning. They met in the kitchen a half hour later as Aaron was sipping his coffee, letting Mudg in the deck door. Zach went to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice container. As he poured his glass, his dad looked at him. "I'm surprised you shaved," Aaron noted with a smile.

"All bets are off the rest of the weekend," he beamed, looking at his father. "You do know how much Jack and I have been looking forward to this?"

Aaron nodded with a soft smile. "My bag is next to yours in the entry way to the garage. You load up the truck, I'll get Jack up."

Zach polished off his glass of juice and put the glass in the dishwasher. "Good luck with that," he smiled, heading out of the kitchen. He came in fifteen minutes later, having put the luggage into the back of his truck and his backpack into the backseat on the right hand side. Zach knew Jack liked to sit behind him and respected his space. His iPod was hooked into the sound system of his truck. While Aaron was trying to get Jack to get his teeth brushed, Zach made another pit stop in his bathroom. He flew up the steps, pulling his zipper up on his cargo shorts. "Come on JP! We need to roll!"

Jack came down the steps from the upper tier of bedrooms of the house, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Not this early Z-man." Aaron was carrying his backpack.

"Bro, you better get used to this hour again; school starts again on Tuesday. Your days of sleeping in are numbered."

"Zach's right," Aaron said. Jack looked at him. "So are his; he'll be starting college the same day; let's get rolling."

A little later, Aaron proudly smiled at Zach getting through the DC beltway traffic to westbound I-66. Zach looked at him and shook his head with a laugh, turning his concentration back to driving. "Dad, I battle this every day to school going in-bound. We're going outbound against the traffic into DC metro. This is a piece of cake."

They all talked with Aaron getting caught up with his sons. Forty minutes later, Zach took the exit ramp into Markham. "I love that oval green sign," Zach smiled at his dad.

"A Perkins breakfast in the best Z-man," Jack piped up from the backseat. Mudg looked up, yawned and conked back out on the floor next to Jack.

"Especially with dad buying JP," Zach smiled at him in his rearview mirror, pulling into the parking lot. Aaron and his sons fueled up for the day with the hearty breakfast. He shook his head at how his growing sons ate. While Jack still ordered pancakes from the kid's menu, he and Zach shared part of their omelets and hash browns with him.

As they finished, Zach looked at them. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom and do my thing. Jack, Mudg has got to do the same. His leash is next to my backpack."

"I saw it Zach," he said. "But ….."

Zach smiled. "You walk him," he pointed to a grassy area by the restaurant. "I'll take care of dump duty. I've got a plastic grocery bag in the side of backpack for that." Jack gave his brother a relieved smile as Zach handed him his truck keys, getting out of the booth. Zach walked out ten minutes later to see Jack getting Mudg off the leash and into the truck and his dad depositing the plastic bag in a trash can.

Aaron smiled at him. "My contribution; you get the next one." Zach smiled back.

Zach pulled back onto I-66. It took Jack five minutes to fall asleep in the backseat, securely buckled in with a full stomach. Aaron yawned and pushed the passenger seat of the truck back to take a nap as well. Zach had his music softly playing on the radio.

Aaron turned his head to look at his now matured son. Zach carried himself much like Aaron did; with a quiet, yet visible confidence. He thought back to a couple weekends ago. Zach had kept his promise to him to take care of his arm for the summer. But he still played baseball. Nate Johnson, one of his high school coaches, played on the Annandale town team. Zach and Pete had played for them the summer before, which Coach Taylor of their college team highly supported.

Pete played with them again and silently lobbied Nate to get Zach on the team, telling him about his injury. Zach agreed to join on one condition. Nate respected Zach's decision to go easy on his arm, using Zach as the team's designated hitter. Zach used the time with the team to get his arm back into baseball shape. Virginia was known as a state that had a very competitive town team culture, with each team supported by local businesses. The Annandale Pirates finished first in their league and were one of four number one seeds going into the Virginia Baseball Association playoffs.

Aaron, with eyes shut, softly smiled at the memory. Dan Monahan, a prized pitcher and catcher who played for the Air Force Academy, handled most of the catching duties. The days they needed Dan to pitch, Ben Kringes, a reserve outfielder and part-time catcher filled in behind the plate. Ben wasn't the best but the team got by. Yet, when the Pirates made their way to the eight team state finals, Nate pulled Zach aside. "I need Dan to pitch tomorrow night," he said after the Pirates won their quarter final game. "You ready to be a catcher again?" Zach just smiled.

Aaron started to doze at the memory of seeing Zach in his catcher's gear, completely in synch with Dan who threw a three hit shutout game. He fell asleep to Zach and Pete hitting back to back homeruns to help the Pirates win the VBA State Championships.

Aaron woke two hours later to Zach and Jack talking together. He pushed his seat back up and looked around. Zach looked at him. "How was the power nap dad," he smiled.

"Much needed," Aaron smiled, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Duh," Jack said from the backseat. "You snored like a bear." Aaron laughed, turned in his seat and smiled at him.

"You OK buddy?"

"Yeah dad; for now. But I'm thinking Mudg and I might be getting antsy soon."

Aaron smiled. "Where are we?"

Zach shook his head. "Some profiler you are. We're on Highway 50." Zach pointed over the steering wheel. "A two land road dad," he smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "I'm off duty and I make no apologies." _Folsom Prison Blues_ came over Zach's radio.

"Bro, crank it," Jack smiled. Zach turned the volume up.

"Sing it loud and proud my sons," Aaron smiled. They complied, as they entered into Ohio and Zach turned on State Highway 32.

They made the pit stop that Jack and Mudg needed. A bit later, they stopped for fuel and drinks, quickly getting back in the truck. An hour later, Zach made the turn onto the small county road that would lead to their destination. They pulled into Williamsburg and Aaron pointed at Zach to pull into Wayne's Market. He came back out with a gallon of milk and a case of him and Zach's favorite beer, along with a large bag of ice cubes. Zach got out to help him get them in their cooler.

The next stop was Leo's Bait Shop for fishing licenses. Leo, reading a magazine behind the counter, looked up at the three walking in the store. "Hey you guys! Welcome back; I heard a rumor you were coming," he brightly smiled.

A little after four, Zach made the turn onto Stub Lane. He drove to the end of the one way dirt road and honked the truck horn, pulling onto the grass outside the lake home. Merrill and Sela Dobson came out the back door, smiling and waving at them.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/favorite/following alerts!**

Chapter 2

Merrill smiled at Zach as he got out, extending his hand. "I see you drove the big rig."

Zach accepted his hand with his own large smile. "Dad knows a good driver and machine," he winked. "Thanks for having us again; we really appreciate it."

"You know better Zach," Sela smiled, pulling him into a hug. "We love having you Hotchner guys here."

Jack followed Zach. "Hey Merrill," he shouted, bursting into his waiting arms. Merrill pulled him into a hug that matched Jack's exuberance. Mudg hopped out behind Jack and headed for the tall weeds across the road from the cabin.

"Great to have you back here Jack," he smiled. Aaron came around the front of Zach's truck.

Sela shook her head at him. "This one," she smiled at Zach, rubbing his arm, "just gets keeping bigger across the shoulders," she smiled. "This one," she laughed as Jack powered into her for hug, "just keeps getting taller."

"Welcome to my world," Aaron smiled, shaking Merrill's hand.

Sela looked at Jack. "BTW bud, I like the new haircut; it's totally you."

"That's Caleigh," Jack smiled. "She suggested it."

Aaron pointed at Zach as he engulfed Sela in a hug. "The over-grown kid's lady." Sela looked at him, pulling out of the hug. Aaron smiled. "He found himself an angel that dad highly approves of," he smiled.

"Well finally," Sela laughed. Merrill did as well. Zach proudly smiled and then looked at Merrill.

"You took my suggestions?" Last summer, when the Hotchner's were there, Merrill had talked about putting an addition onto the lake home that would hook up to the garage as well as expanded the dining/living room area and Sela's kitchen that she wanted for years.. Zach took one look and had blurted out what he thought; the builder's eye in him already developing.

Merrill nodded. "You should think about being an architect instead of an engineer," he smiled. "Our contractor said whoever made the suggestions was damn good." Zach smiled some more.

"Come on in," Sela smiled. "We'll show off our new addition." Zach whistled for Mudg; he came bounding around the back of Zach's truck.

"Your other house guest I warned you about," Zach smiled. "Thanks for letting us bring him along; Uncle Dave needs the break as well."

Sela smiled, reaching down to pet Mudg. "You know better Zach." They went into the home and the Dobson's proudly showed off the expanded kitchen complete with a dishwasher. They added another ten feet to the north side of the cabin to make that area bigger. At the south side, the cabin sported a larger bathroom and Master bedroom, as well as the third bedroom that got added.

"But the crowning achievement, per Zach's suggestion," Merrill said, pointing to a rug on the floor of the expanded hallway. He toed the rug out of the way, revealing a door in the floor. "A storm shelter for us for the weather that can pop up; Sela doesn't need to worry about severe weather anymore," he smiled, pulling the door open.

They all looked inside at the ten by fourteen foot cement underground fortress. "I knew it would work," Zach softly said.

Merrill rubbed his shoulder. "Yes, you did. Our architect was highly impressed."

Sela smiled at them. "Who gets the new bedroom?"

"Dad or Jack," Zach said. "The couch works for me," he smiled.

"No it doesn't," Aaron said. "You're too damn big for it," he smiled, looking at Jack. Jack laughed, pulling an imaginary zipper across his mouth. "And you're too damn big for me to share son time with you. I've got Jack; you get Mudg."

Zach smiled. "Deal dad." Merrill and Sela laughed and they all went to unload Zach's truck.

Twenty minutes later, Merrill nodded his head at Zach and led him out the backdoor. "I've heard a rumor you're the king of cooking pork chops on a Weber," he said, pulling his out of the garage. "You've got a lesson to teach," he smiled.

Zach smiled back. "Let me loose Sheriff," cracking his knuckles. He showed Merrill his secret of splitting coals and together they got them started. Aaron walked out with three beers, handing Merrill his brand he got from the fridge and one of the Miller Lite's he had in the cooler to Zach. Zach smiled at his dad and they each pulled cloth cooler cups out of their back pockets of their shorts and slid their cold beers in, pulling off the twist top caps, sticking them in their pocket.

Merrill smiled. "He's as prepared as you," he asked Hotch.

"He's twenty," Hotch smiled. "I'd rather have him drinking with me than running around somewhere and driving."

"When I get a beer from dad, my truck keys are gone," Zach further explained. "I have full buy-in on that."

"Hey guys; you don't have to justify it to me because I'm in law enforcement. Frankly, I highly support your position Aaron. I just wish more parents were responsible like you," he said and smiled at Zach. "And had a responsible kid like him." Aaron just nodded with a smile.

Jack and Sela came out the back door next each with their own drinks as well. Sela had a glass of wine and Jack had a small container of Gatorade from the family cooler. "JP, where's Mudg?"

"Eating his dinner," Jack smiled.

"Rock on bro," Zach beamed as they shared their homerun handshake. Merrill and Sela both laughed.

"We saw your video of your homerun celebration on your Facebook a couple of years ago," Sela explained. She looked at Zach. "How's the arm?"

Zach smiled brightly. "Back to 100 percent." The Hotchner's told them about the Pirates winning the state tournament. Merrill and Aaron pulled out the lawn chairs and he, Merrill and Sela sat down to chat. Zach grabbed his and Jack's baseball gloves out of the truck and the boys played catch in the road, with Zach occasionally reaching to take a drink of his beer he had on the truck tailgate. Mudg barked at the door. Jack let him out and Mudg explored, while the boys continued playing catch.

Sela smiled at Aaron. "They get along so well together."

Aaron nodded with a smile. "And it's got better as Jack has got older; with the age difference, they could butt heads when Jack was younger."

Merrill rubbed his shoulder. "They've both grown," he smiled. "And Zach has become more confident in himself. Two years ago he would have blushed about him and Caleigh and the help he gave me with the addition."

Hotch eyed him. "You becoming a profiler on me," he asked with a smile. Merrill just shook his head with a laugh.

Sela took up the conversation. "Between the three of you, you make it work with your job."

Aaron nodded. "Jessica, Haley's sister is a huge help; especially when Zach starts baseball at college." He smiled. "Caleigh has been a big support for him as well; so has her family."

Sela eyed him. "Does this have 'match' written all over it?"

Aaron beamed. "I wouldn't mind; she's a wonderful young lady. Zach is blessed to have her and he knows it." Aaron explained how their relationship blossomed and how they have continued it.

Sela rubbed his knee. "You and Haley raised a fine son, Aaron; it takes a real man to respect a woman like that."

Aaron nodded. "I'm very proud of him," he smiled. "And like I said earlier, Caleigh is an angel."

Zach ambled over with his beer in hand and put his free one over the charcoal. "I think they're just about ready," he smiled.

Merrill smiled at him. "So where's a picture of Caleigh for Sela and me to see?" Zach pulled out his wallet. "Oh, he's got the picture in his wallet and not on his cell phone," Merrill asked with a big smile at Hotch. "He's hooked," he laughed.

Zach shook his head. "Yes he is," Aaron laughed.

Jack joined them, gulping down the last of his Gatorade, working up a sweat with the warm day. Sela pulled him to her chair. "And do you approve of Caleigh," she smiled.

"Caleigh is the bomb," Jack replied with his huge smile.

Zach shook his head, smiling again. "I'm getting the pork chops," he said, heading for the cabin. He looked at Sela. "Don't get up; I know where to find everything," he smiled.

"Then how 'bout finding three more beers," Aaron said.

"JP; you're on beer patrol," Zach smiled.

"All over it Z-man," Jack said, racing in the cabin. The adults smiled.

Ten minutes later, Zach had the chops on the grill. Mudg ambled over and sat down next to him. Zach shook his head, taking a drink of his beer. "Mudg, don't even think about it. You don't steal a pork chop on my watch."

"Come on Mudg," Jack said. "You're busted." He looked at Zach. "Did you throw in Mudg's Frisbee Zach?"

Zach nodded with a smile. "And his duck; they're in the back of my truck." The canvas that protected the bed of Zach's truck was still rolled up. Jack climbed up and found the Frisbee.

"His duck," Sela questioned. Zach laughed.

"It's a two liter soda bottle that Uncle Dave uses to keep Mudg in condition for duck hunting. That's what Mudg is trained for; he's Uncle Dave's duck hunting partner." Sela nodded her understanding.

"Mudg," Jack said, holding up the Frisbee. Mudg barked and ran in a circle twice in excitement. Jack let it fly and climbed back out of the bed, jumping off the tailgate as Mudg chased the round plastic platter down in mid-air.

Jack started to lift the tailgate to shut it. "Ummmm guys, a little help?" Aaron quickly got out of his chair and helped Jack shut it. "Thanks dad," Jack said as they pushed it shut together. "It's heavier than I thought."

Zach smiled at Merrill. "Good old fashion GM engineering." The two of them chatted a bit about his truck; the miles it had on it; the gas mileage that Zach got; and its pristine condition. "She's my baby," Zach smiled.

They four of them enjoyed a wonderful conversation as Zach cooked the pork chops to his usual perfection while Jack and Mudg played.

-00CM00-

The meal finished and the dishes all done, Jack eyed the clock above the sink and looked at Merrill, who smiled. "We can still get in two hours of fishing."

"Yes," Jack smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, they all walked to the dock with the Hotchner's carrying their fishing poles and Merrill carrying a bucket with nightcrawlers he took out of the storage container he had by the garage with special mulch in it to keep them alive. As they approached the dock, Mudg spotted a couple of ducks out on the lake for an early evening float. He broke towards the shoreline. Zach pierced the air with a whistle that stopped Mudg in his tracks. "Mudg! Get back here," he commanded. "It's not duck season yet." Mudg barked at them, sending them paddling away noisily quacking and walked over to the dock, wagging his tail. Merrill and Sela laughed.

Jack looked at Zach. "He's busted."

Zach laughed. "And he knows it." They all shared a laugh. Jack raced to the dock to get minnows out of the live well into the minnow bucket.

Merrill soon had the pontoon zooming to one of their favorite fishing spot for crappies. Mudg stood at the front, loving being on a moving boat with the air in his face. Zach was standing next to Merrill, who looked at him. "He really is a duck dog?"

Zach nodded with a smile. "Yup he is; Jack and I will show you tomorrow afternoon. He needs a work out in the water. Uncle Dave's duck season is six weeks away."

They reached the spot and soon had their fishing lines in the water. Sela proudly smiled at Jack baiting his own hook. He had stopped using a bobber on his line two summers ago. Merrill taught him to catch fish by the feel of the strike of the fish's mouth that came through the fishing line.

The pontoon floated softly on the lake in the evening breeze until they hit a hot spot and started catching fish. Zach silently lowered the anchor. An hour and a half later, the basket was three-fourths filled with crappies.

###

**A/N: The pork chop robbing is about a special friend's kitty; the lovely Ms. Emmy. A couple months ago, Emmy purloined a pork loin chop, much to chagrin of my friend and her mother. Since then, Emmy has been diagnosed with terminal lymphoma. This is my shout out to the lovely Ms. Emmy.**

**Fishing 1101 review: a bobber is used on a fishing line to let you know when you have a fish bite. The fish will pull the bobber under the surface of the water. The basket is where the caught fish are kept that hangs over the side of the boat in the water, keeping the fish alive until they can be taken to shore and cleaned. It is full enclosed with a hinge opening at the top to keep the fish in. A live well is a rectangular screened box, attached to the dock that the minnows can swim in more freely than minnow bucket.**

**An addendum as I review/edit this chapter. My wonderful friend, a pet lover with a heart of gold, did the right thing for her, and my adoptee (in my heart), lovely Ms. Emmy.**

**This chapter with the Mudg possible pork purloin is dedicated in memory to Ms. Emmy. *wipes tears and heads to chair to cry again***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I going to beat the midnight rush hour at FF with this one. Thank you everyone again for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 3

Merrill expertly piloted the pontoon to the dock, cutting the motor to let it drift into position. Zach jumped off the front deck to the dock with a mooring rope in his hand to pull the boat close. He secured the front end of the boat. Aaron, using his hands jumped over the rail to secure the back end. They all grabbed the fishing poles, Merrill's tackle box and life vests, taking them to the fish cleaning shed for the night. The sun began its slow sink into the western horizon.

Sela and Jack made a run for the cabin, trying to beat the evening influx of mosquitoes. Mudg followed them while looking for the perfect spot to make his evening deposit of his dinner. When finished, he raced to the cabin as well. He barked once and Sela let him in as Jack got the water going in the shower.

With Zach now able to help Merrill and Aaron, the three made quick work of cleaning the bounty of fish. Aaron and Merrill cleaned up the shed from the filet session as Zach took the bucket of fish remains to the beach. Merrill put the cover on the Tupperware container now holding the filets Sela had brought down with her before they headed out. He handed it to Zach. "You're the athlete; you get to do the sprint up the hill with them," he smiled. Zach took the container, opened the door and made a run for it against the pesky biting insects. Merrill shut off the lights in the shack. Zach sprinted onto the screened in porch as Sela shut the front windows to cabin. "I've turned on the AC with the humidity going up," she smiled.

He and Aaron waited a minute for the mosquitoes to move away from the beckoning light source. They headed out the door, with Merrill locking it. Aaron flew around one side, pulling the covers over the screens. Merrill went to the other side to do the same. There were thunderstorms in the overnight forecast.

By the time the other two finished their sprint, Sela and Zach already had three packages of fish filets wrapped in freezer paper. Merrill joined to help them as Aaron went to help Jack, getting out of the shower. Merrill took the packages of filets to the freezer in the garage as Aaron and Jack came out of the bathroom.

Walking into the living room, Jack yawned deeply. Aaron rubbed his neck. "You've had a long day buddy."

"Yeah, I have dad. But all that fishing made me hungry," he yawned.

Sela smiled and reached into the fridge. She pulled out another Tupperware container. "How does some fresh sliced peaches with a little ice cream sound Jack?"

"Like heaven," he smiled, yawning again. Zach joined him for the delicious treat.

Sela shook her head at Aaron. "Where do they put it?"

Zach smiled. "Hit it Jack."

"We're lean, mean growing machines," he smiled, shoveling in another mouthful. Thirty minutes later, Jack was conked out.

The four gathered around the table and played a couple games of Cribbage, keeping an eye on the local weather forecast. The prediction was for garden variety thunderstorms; nothing severe. Sela and Zach won the rubber match of the three games and they all turned in for night.

The storm moved through and one large, loud boom of thunder briefly woke Jack. He snuggled up to his dad's back and fell blissfully back to sleep. Zach in his bed and Mudgie, sleeping on the rug in the room next to the bed, snored through it all.

-00CM00-

The fishing crew was up by seven with the boys powering down apple juice that Aaron had brought. The rest drank coffee and they all enjoyed a box of doughnuts to get them going. Zach and Jack polished off the first gallon of milk and opened the second. Sela and Merrill just shook their heads. Mudg, already fed by Jack, was outside prowling for his specific spot to do his thing.

A half hour later, they were out on the lake to a pristine morning. With the sun coming up and Canadian high pressure moving in behind the storm front, they all wore shorts, yet with sweatshirts for a little warmth. Mudg sprawled out for his morning nap in the sun.

They tried all their usual fishing spots with no luck. "The storm and rain can sometimes do that," Merrill explained as Jack frowned at their lack of fish in the basket. "Let's try a different spot in a deeper part of the lake and see what we can find." He got the motor running and piloted the pontoon to a new spot the Hotchner's hadn't fished before.

Hotch looked at Merrill. "There's a sandbar that runs across the entire lake. From there," he pointed to a log cabin on one side of the lake "to there," he pointed to an old farm silo. "When the water hits its ten year low cycle, the old times say someone six feet talk can walk the entire lake with the water below their chin."

"Do you believe it," Hotch asked.

Merrill shook his head. "The lake can get low in that cycle but I wouldn't try it."

"Merrill," Zach asked, "what do you mean low cycle?"

"All lakes around here seem to run on a ten year cycle. The old timers believe in it; yet it has more to do with the weather and how much rain the area gets. But, in a way it holds true. At the low cycle, we have to put out two more six foot sections of dock to moor the pontoon. You all have been here at the high end. This is the highest the lake has been in years."

"But we had more snow over the winter and a lot a rain this spring," Sela added.

"So what does that mean to where we're fishing now," Jack asked, a bit impatiently. Zach and his dad shared a look.

"That means Jack," Merrill said, "we fish a bit off the sandbar in the deeper water and see what we can hook." He opened his tackle box and pulled out jigs. "Let's try these with minnows." He showed Aaron how to attach it to Jack's line. Zach, the quick learner hooked his next, with Sela following them.

"Crappie minnows," Jack asked.

Merrill chuckled. "Jack, fish don't order off a menu. They just see breakfast." Zach pulled a minnow out of the bucket and attached it to the jig hook. Looking to his backside to make sure he wouldn't hook anyone, he let the fishing line fly with a cast. When the line finally stopped running off the reel, knowing that it hit the bottom of the lake, he gently reeled a bit of line in and waited. Merrill had the pontoon drifting in the morning breeze instead of anchored in one spot.

Aaron hooked up his line as Jack looked at Zach. "Jack, do the same thing," Merrill said. "With the pontoon floating along, it gives the jig some action in the water to attract fish. That's how it works." Sela showed Jack how to softly cast out his line and do the same.

"Zach, keep gently reeling in your line though," Merrill suggested. Zach complied; the jig surfaced a minute or two later. Zach sent it flying out again as Aaron moved to the front of the deck and did the same.

"Whoa," Zach said a few minutes later, softly reeling in his line.

"Zach," Sela asked as he further slowed down bringing in the line.

"I think I've got something taking a look." He gently reeled a bit more, and then yanked his pole a bit to set the hook. The reel, holding the fish line, buzzed with a fish trying to take more off. Zach had the safety set on the reel so that couldn't happen. The tip of his pole dipped deeply towards the water.

Merrill smiled, quickly reeling in his line. "You've got something Zach." His jig breached the water. He quickly pulled it in, set his pole down and moved to Zach's side. "Is it still there," Merrill asked. Zach nodded his head as the pole bent deeply again. "Reel it in nice and easy," Merrill whispered. Mudg woke to the excitement and stood on the other side of Zach. The rest all stopped fishing reeling in their lines to watch. "Let the fish wear itself out," he advised. "Stop reeling and let him fight a bit in his element." Zach followed his instructions and they all looked to see the pole shake sideways and then dip deeply again. "That is one unhappy fish," Merrill said. "But Zach, you've got the hook set hard; you're not going to lose it. Keep doing what I said." Zach compiled, struggling a bit to reel in line. He stopped and the pole shook again.

Zach started reeling again. Merrill noticed the tension on the line lessening. "Zach, don't reel fast; he's playing with you; slow and easy son." Zach looked intently in the water, following the advice. Jack moved to stand next to his dad. The reel whined again with the fish trying to make another run. Zach stopped reeling. "Good job," Merrill said.

The line tension lessened again. "Now Zach," Merrill said. "A little faster but easy." Zach followed his instructions. "Zach, when you feel the line go dead, reel like hell. That's when the fish is making a run for the surface to see if it can shake the hook. That's its final stand."

Two seconds later, Zach followed the instruction. "Zach, lift up your pole tip and keep reeling," Merrill said, a bit excitedly. "When the fish breaks the surface, reel harder until it plops back into the water." Zach did as he was told. The fish soon popped out of the water, shaking its head, dancing on his tail on the water top. Mudg barked loudly at it. It dove back into the water.

"Wow dad," Jack excitedly said. "Did you see the size of it?!" Aaron smiled.

The reel line whined again. "Keep reeling Zach," Merrill said. "Nice and easy; let the fight finally get out of the fish." He reached for a net on the end of a pole that was on the boat. The fish thrashed a bit more on the surface and then gave in. Zach gently reeled it to the side of the boat and Merrill scooped it up into the net, bringing it over the rail of the pontoon. He laid the net on the deck and hooked his fingers in the fish's gill, after releasing Zach's perfectly set hook in the upper lip of the fish.

He smiled at Zach. "That is one monster northern," he beamed, holding up the fish. "I've never seen one that big come out of this lake." Zach beamed as Merrill handed him the fish. "Grab the other gill Zach and hold up her tail."

"Her," Aaron asked.

"All big northerns are usually female" Merrill explained.

Zach complied as Sela and Aaron took pictures on their cell phones. Jack grabbed the family digital camera and did the same. Zach's broad shoulders didn't match the length of the fish.

Merrill pulled an instrument from his tackle box that had a soft hook on one end with a tape measure at the other. He measured the fish as the rest kept snapping pictures. "Holy shit Zach; it's almost 41 inches." Zach put the scale hook in the mouth of Merrill's instrument and let it hang. "And nearly 45 pounds," he smiled. "That's a trophy northern you hooked Zach." He paused. "What do you want to do with it?"

Zach eyed him. "I'm not into mounted trophies of animals on the mantle or wall like Uncle Dave has at the cabin." He looked at Merrill. "It has to be old." Merrill nodded. "How good would it be for eating?"

Merrill slightly shook his head. "And northerners are a bitch to filet; they have three times the backbones of crappies."

Zach looked at his dad. Aaron knew how his son felt and nodded his head. Zach reached over the side and gently put the fish back in the water. "Die a natural death my friend," Zach smiled. "Thanks for the fight." Zach released the fish and after a few seconds, it thrashed and then plunged back into the deep water.

"Really dad," Jack asked.

"Really Jack," Aaron smiled, videoing Zach releasing the fish.

Sela rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You're brother is an honorable man."

Zach rinsed his hands off in the lake water and looked at his younger brother. "We do it right Jack; just like dad." The brothers shared their homerun high five as Merrill and Sela looked at the pride in Aaron's eyes.

The brother's stomachs grumbled together for their need of more food. Sela shook her head at her husband. "Captain, request permission to get two boys fed," she smiled.

"Permission granted," Merrill smiled. He started the motor.

###

**A/N: I've got some explaining to do! *takes deep breath***

**A sandbar is exactly that; a bar of sand that be part of a US inland lake. They can vary in width. And yes, in a low cycle of water levels, you can cross a lake with your head above water on shallower lakes. And btw, I believe in the 10 year cycle of lake levels. I've seen it when our family had a lake cabin.**

"**Jigs" are specifically designed fishing lures that with the slow motion of reeling the line with a minnow on the hook looks like the minnow is darting around the area. Most jigs have a brightly colored small piece of plumage on them; either yellow, orange or lime green. That is what attracts the fish to the minnow in the deep, usually darker water.**

"**Set the hook" for non-fishing folks is a term to make sure you have snagged the fish hitting the bait/lure. It's a quick pull of the fishing pole to hook the fish securely.**

**A northern or northern pike is another species of fish common to central US inland lakes as well as Europe to my surprise through my Wiki research. They are long and narrow, with a large jaw. You know where to look if you want more info. ;)**

**As always, temps, weights, measurements, etc. are in US versions. Sorry my international readers.**

**This one is for my Dutch Delight, sending Merrill Stubbing vibes her way. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pontoon secured, Jack emptied the minnow bucket back into the live well attached to the dock. They left all the fishing equipment on the pontoon and made their way to the cabin. Mudg raced off to chase a squirrel up a tree. It got to the first branch safely off the ground and then chattered loudly back at Mudg. They all laughed. "Mudg, get back here," Zach said, "before that squirrel chews you a new one." Mudg barked one more time; the squirrel climbed the tree higher. Zach smiled at his dad. "Just like Uncle Dave; gotta get the last word in." Aaron roared.

Sela rubbed his shoulder. "It's good to hear you laugh like that," she softly smiled.

"It's good to laugh like that again," Aaron admitted, rubbing Zach's shoulder. They shared smiles and headed in. Jack curled up in the recliner, pulling Sela's afghan lying on the chair top around his legs. Aaron rubbed his head. "You do not conk out buddy," he said, handing Jack the TV remote. "You need to get used to being up this early; school starts Tuesday."

Jack took the remote. "Thanks for the reminder dad," he said, rolling his eyes, turning the TV on.

"I'm on pancakes," Aaron smiled, walking into the kitchen. Merrill was already pulling out the breakfast sausages from the fridge.

"I've got the scrambled eggs and fruit," Sela smiled.

Zach looked around. "I'm taking a shower," he said, heading for his bedroom. He came out fifteen minutes later and set the table as the kitchen hummed with activity. "Hey bro; mind turning on SportsCenter?" Jack smiled and turned the channel so the two baseball fans could catch up with the scores from last night.

Jack come up to the table as Sela set down grapefruit halves for the boys. They both sat down, eating the wonderful delight as Aaron and Merrill ate quarters of cantaloupe while cooking. A few minutes later, the table was filled with a brimming plate of sausages as Merrill sat down, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, with Sela taking her chair. Aaron put a plate of eight pancakes on the table while a second batch cooked on Sela's large electric flat griddle. They quickly prayed together and the boys dived in. When Aaron brought the next batch of pancakes over, Sela looked at him.

"Aaron, sit down and eat with your sons," she smiled. "You don't get to do that as often as you would like. I've got the next batch." Aaron smiled his gratitude and sat down. Jack, Zach and Merrill passed around the rest of the feast with Sela smiling in the kitchen, eating from her plate while keeping an eye on the pancakes.

As the four guys ate, Aaron eyed Zach. "Nice job shaving this morning son."

"I left the razor at home dad," Zach devilishly smiled.

Aaron gave him the same look back. "Wanna have a whisker contest?" Aaron was still unshowered and not shaved.

"Dad," Jack emphatically said. "No! You did that in the desert. I don't like your scruffies." Aaron laughed as Zach explained the story.

He pulled out his wallet and threw a ten dollar bill at his dad. "You win; I can't compete with that dark hair of yours. Which btw dad, has some lighter hair in it," he said, pointing out a few as he winked at Sela. "Could that be gray hair?" The Dobson's roared with laughter.

Aaron pushed the ten back at Zach. "Grocery run for you this morning; more milk, juice and eggs." He looked at Jack. "After you two clean up the kitchen." Jack smiled his acceptance, putting in another bite of pancakes.

When they all finished, Sela went to take her shower. Aaron and Merrill helped the boys clear the table and load the dishwasher. Zach put the items that needed to be hand-washed on the countertop as Merrill went to take his shower. Aaron helped the boys, putting the flat griddle and skillets away; the profiler had noted where they were pulled from earlier.

Sela walked into the kitchen as the Hotchner's finished up. "I could get used to this," she smiled. Jack plopped back down in the recliner to watch more TV.

Zach grabbed his truck keys and headed towards the back door as he heard Merrill shout "Next!" Aaron waved at Zach and went to take his shower, chasing Jack in to brush his teeth and get out of his p.j.'s.

Aaron went outside twenty minutes later to see Jack helping Merrill and Sela pick up the few tree branches and twigs that had broken off during the thunderstorm last night. They were putting them in a wheelbarrow. Mudg bounded around, picking up a larger twig. He raced back to Jack, dropping it at Jack's feet.

Jack laughed, picked it up and gave the twig a mighty throw. Mudg raced off to retrieve it. Sela looked at Jack with a smile. "Mudg likes that."

"Yup Sela, he does. He's a Labrador Retriever after all," Jack intoned. Merrill looked at Aaron, who just shook his head.

A bit later, Zach joined them as Merrill dumped the twigs and small branches into the brick fire pit they had. He rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Think you could do s'mores tonight after we're done fishing?" Jack's face lit up.

Jack frowned as Zach's cell went off in his pocket. "That's Caleigh," Jack said, shaking his head. "I thought this was guy's weekend?" Zach looked at him and rubbed his dad's unshaven face with a point at his brother.

Zach pulled his cell out and smiled at the text. "It is," he said. "I talked with Caleigh while I making the grocery run." Jack rolled his eyes at Merrill; he laughed. "This one is from Uncle Dave." He smiled at his dad. "He got the pics and vid you sent him."

Aaron gave Zach a devilish smile that rivaled his oldest son's. "You know what to do next?" Zach matched the smile and fired off a text, showing it to Aaron. He laughed his approval.

Zach broke down a couple of the bigger branches to fit the pit. His cell buzzed again. Zach pulled it out of his pocket. _Yes you all are getting me up you wise asses; I'm here to have fun. Why you have my mutt._

Zach relayed the message to the rest, drawing laughter. He sent a text back. _How's the headache?_

They kept working until Zach's cell buzzed again. He pulled it out and laughed, telling the others. _Shuddup damnit._

Jack looked at Zach with a smile. "Uncle Dave isn't happy with you." Zach fired off another text, winking at Jack. His cell pinged less than thirty seconds later.

_Tell champino I'm pissed as hell._ The group all roared.

Zach looked at his brother. "I think it's time for Mudg's workout," he smiled. Mudgie, wandering around barked at the sound of his name.

Jack looked at Zach. "But maybe with our swimsuits on; ya know; just in case," he smiled.

"Brilliant plan my brother," Zach said. They went into the cabin to change.

"This I've got to see," Sela said, following them.

The boys came out in their swimsuits with t-shirts on. Jack was carrying the empty two liter soda bottle that served as Mudg's "duck". Mudg happily barked, racing ahead of the boys to the lake. Aaron looked at Zach. He held up the can of aerosol sunscreen he had with towels for each of them. "Thanks Zach," he smiled. They both were wearing their sunglasses.

Merrill smiled. "I think I'm in on this too." Hotch nodded with a smile and they went to change as well.

With the thunderstorm chasing away the humidity, it was a glorious day. Sela and Merrill loved watching the boys giving Mudg his workout. Yet, after four long throws by Zach that sent Mudg on a long swim and some shorts ones by Jack, they let Dave's aging hunting partner be done. Zach went into the fish cleaning shack that Merrill and his dad had opened up for the day. He found a clean plastic bucket and poured a cold drink for Mudg, taking it to the east side of the shack in the shade and set it down. Mudg took a long drink and plopped down in the shade for his mid-morning nap.

When Zach came back to the dock, he found Sela in her usual spot on the pontoon; her feet up, reading a book. Merrill walked the beach with a shovel, cleaning up the shoreline from debris and dead fish that washed up during the storm. Zach pulled off his t-shirt and smiled at Sela. She got the rest of him sprayed with sunscreen. Aaron and Jack stood at the end of the dock. "You sure buddy?"

Sela sat back down, picking up her book. "Aaron, Merrill didn't put it out as far as he usually does," she said, nodding at the swimming raft anchored a bit away from the dock that had a diving board. "We knew you all would be coming," she smiled.

"But Jack remember; the water level is up," Aaron said.

"I know dad; and it's not like Uncle Dave's swimming pool. I can't swim a few feet if I think I need help." He looked him. "I still kinda want to do it dad; but I'm a little scared."

"The Hotchner's ride again," Zach said, blowing by them diving off the end of the dock. When he re-surfaced, he turned and looked at Jack. "We do it together," he smiled. Jack dived off to join Zach with Aaron right behind him.

Jack started to swim like a shark was chasing him. "Buddy, relax; take it nice and easy. Zach and I are right here with you." The three lazily swam to the ladder, letting Jack climb up first.

"I did it," Jack shouted, dancing around the raft. His voice echoed around the lake.

"Way to go Jack!" Merrill praised.

"Team Hotchner," Sela smiled. Merrill let Aaron have his time with his sons.

And they enjoyed every second together. Jack worked up the courage to take his first dive into the lake. Aaron and Zach, very conscious of the deep, dark water watched him like a hawk until he was safely back on the raft. They took turns diving with Aaron showing the boys a perfect jackknife dive.

"That was so cool dad," Jack said, as Aaron climbed up the ladder. He took two steps onto the raft and Zach pushed him back in the lake.

When he re-surfaced, he looked at Zach. "Just keeping your ego in check dad," he devilishly said. That set off a twenty minute "king of the hill battle" with the three of them laughing, shoving each other in the water.

Merrill looked at Sela with a smile. "Just what they need."

Jack sprawled out with a yawn and laid on top of the raft. Zach dove into the water and did his workout for his arms and shoulders, using the end of the diving board. Aaron stood on it a bit to add some more weight while Merrill swam out to join them. He climbed up the ladder. "You're giving him a workout," he smiled at Aaron.

They enjoyed a lazy, wonderful afternoon.

###

**A/N: "Scruffies" is homage to my mentor who absolutely loves a bearded Aaron Hotchner. She's getting her ultimate fantasy with this chapter; a wet, bare chested scruffy Hotch. *rolls eyes* The things you do for your mentor. :D Oooppppppps! My Jedi Master. *Knightly bow***

**Sorry; with the jackknife dive, I do my usual bailout. Goggle it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By five, they were in the cabin with Zach helping Sela with dinner. It was the usual "day after of fishing" menu. While Sela was starting to fry fish filets, Zach kept an eye on his potatoes that he had in the oven. Rachel had given him a wonderful recipe, using Yukon Gold potatoes, baked much like Sela did with the baby reds that were no longer in season. Zach had prepped the potatoes when he got home from the grocery store. Aaron joined them to cut up the fruit that Zach had bought for a small fruit salad.

Merrill sat down in his chair and eyed the bounty being put on the table. He winked at Jack. "We're eating good in the neighborhood."

Jack just smiled. "I've been waiting for this." A half hour later, there wasn't a morsel left. They all pitched in on the clean-up. A little after six, they headed for pontoon. Aaron waited for Merrill, who had disappeared into the garage. He came out with a round container a few seconds later.

Aaron looked at him. Merrill nodded at him to follow him to the fire pit, holding out the container for Aaron to smell. Hotch smelled pure gasoline. Merrill dumped it on the wood in the pit. "That stuff is still a little wet; I let the gas soak in," he smiled, setting the container on the concrete around the fire pit. Aaron looked at him, a bit dumb-founded. "I promised Jack s'mores; remember?" Aaron smiled.

By six-thirty that evening, they all were fishing. Their morning luck was holding. Jack eyed Merrill. "Relax Jack; we're out early. The crappies aren't ready for dinner time yet." They all sat around with their fishing poles out, enjoying the late day and the sights around the lake. Mudg barked loudly at loon taking a dip into the lake for its nightly feast. His mate soon joined him and Jack smiled at them calling each other.

Merrill headed to one of their favorite fishing spots, guiding the pontoon to an area above the spot that the soft breeze would have them gently float over in a while. Sela hooked a small northern. "Grow up and then come see me," she smiled as she released it. After the first pass over the spot with nothing, Merrill moved the pontoon to try the same spot again.

Twenty minutes later, it was game on. The crappies were hitting and the Jack was one happy camper. They fished until eight that evening, bouncing between their fishing holes, nearly filling the basket. Completely out of minnows, they headed in.

Aaron looked at Jack. "You hit the shower and scrub good; I want the sunscreen and bug spray gone. And get your hair washed. Sela will help you if you need it." Sela nodded at Jack.

"I got it dad; what about you and Zach?"

"We'll make a quick run through the shower after we get the fish cleaned."

"We all will Jack," Sela smiled.

"What about the s'mores and being outside?"

Merrill smiled. "Got that covered Jack."

Jack came out of the shower with Sela hovering around to help him. Zach made the athletic dash to get the filets to the cabin. Merrill locked the cleaning house with the fishing poles and life vests in it. He and Aaron made the sprint up the slight hill. Merrill stopped at the firepit. Aaron did as well and looked at him.

Merrill pulled a wooden match stick from his cargo shorts pocket. Aaron smiled, picking up the container that Merrill had used earlier. Merrill pulled the cloth covering his zipper and stuck the match against the metal of the zipper and tossed it into the pit. The branches and twigs roared into a blaze. "The smoke will chase the mosquitoes away," he smiled at Aaron.

A bit later, the cleaned up crew sat around the firepit, downwind from the smoke. The newly caught filets were in the freezer. Jack was in his p.j.'s and flipflops. Aaron showed Jack how to make his very first s'more, blowing out the flame that had the marshmallow burning. He put the stick with marshmallow on it in between the layers of graham crackers and the Hershey chocolate bar that Jack held. "Jack, clamp it down." He did and Aaron pulled the stick out. Zach was already blowing on his s'more to get it cooled down to eat.

Jack let his cool and then took a bit as Zach stuck the second half of his in his mouth. "That's just too good," Jack beamed.

Aaron, knowing the day Jack had, let him have a second one. All the sugar was not going to keep him awake, bouncing off the walls. Zach pounded down three. Aaron tucked Jack in a bit later as Merrill pulled out the cribbage board. He smiled at Zach. "Your dad and I owe you and my wife some revenge for last night." Zach smiled at Sela.

It didn't happen.

-00CM00-

Sunday morning was a repeat of Saturday except for the fishing luck, using nightcrawlers. The group caught another huge batch of crappies. As they headed for the dock, Jack looked at Sela. "I think both of our freezers are going to get full," he smiled.

Sela smiled. "Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast work for you this morning?"

Jack looked at her. "No pancakes?" Aaron shook his head as Zach laughed.

After breakfast, they all climbed in Zach's truck and made a run into town. They loaded up on some more crappie minnows for the evening as well as stock in a few groceries to get them through the evening meal and breakfast. Sela looked at Aaron pushing the cart around the grocery store. "Good grief, Aaron; how do you do it?"

He shook his head. "Honestly Sela?" She nodded her head. "Without Zach, I don't know. He just seems to cover everything to back up me and my team."

"Does he have a little more help now," she smiled with a question.

Aaron smiled back. "If you mean Caleigh, yes. She helps Zach out; if not anything, giving him someone to talk to his own age." Sela smiled. "And her family is wonderful with the boys as well. If we're out on a long case, Rachel, Caleigh's mother will have the boys for dinner to give Zach a break. And Caleigh's younger brother Caleb takes care of Jack occasionally so the kids can enjoy a date."

"I can't wait to meet her," Sela smiled.

"Me either," Merrill smiled, joining them. He looked at Aaron. "The boys are taking the minnows to the truck. And for the record, arguing with your oldest son about who pays is not fun. I know when I'm over my head in a fight."

"It helps when he's built like a brick outhouse," Sela smiled. They all laughed, picked up a few more things and headed to the checkout. Not wanting to start another public debate, Merrill and Aaron each paid half of the bill.

They spent their afternoon much like they did the day before. Around two, Zach sent Dave a video of Jack working out Mudg. He was moving off the pontoon, leaving his cell with Sela when it buzzed with a text. _Thanks Zach; I need my duck hunting partner ready for the season._

_How's the headache today?_ Zach texted back. His cell pinged a minute later as Sela was just getting done spraying him with sunscreen.

_It's lovely; I'm up $2500._ Zach shook his head. Aaron looked at him, pulling off his t-shirt. "The man has a boatload bank account and he's winning more," Zach said, showing him his cellphone. Zach jumped over the pontoon rail and dived off the end of the dock. When he surfaced, he waited for Jack to dive in.

Jack joined him as Aaron was getting off the pontoon with his dose of sunscreen. "Jack grab onto my shoulders. We'll out swim dad to the raft." Jack laughed and held on for dear life.

Aaron dove in and soon knew he was no match for his muscle bound oldest son. "I give up guys; Zach, let Jack swim the rest of the way." Zach stopped so Jack could let go and then swam next to him to the raft. The boys enjoyed lazy strokes as Aaron caught up. Standing on the raft, they watched as Merrill got Mudg covered in lake water again.

He stood in the shallow water, shoveling water with his hands onto Mudg. Mudg happily barked his approval. Jack looked at his dad. "Shouldn't we warn him?" Aaron and Zach just smiled, shaking their heads. When Merrill finished, Mudg gave a mighty shake of his body, dousing Merrill with water. The Hotchner's roared with Sela joining them.

"That's right all of you; yuck it up. I was just trying to be the nice guy," Merrill said, wiping his face. Mudg, oblivious, hopped up on the dock and moved to the pontoon to take his nap next to Sela.

The afternoon was glorious; the fishing that night was even better. Jack, almost totally beat, sat in Aaron's lap around the fire pit in his p.j.'s. He yawned deeply and took another bit of his s'more. "I don't wanna go home dad," he said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I don't either buddy," he said, rubbing his back. "But we have to. You and Zach have a big day on Tuesday."

A little later, Jack was in his usual state of chattering about super heroes in his sleep. Aaron pushed his cards at Merrill, who was grabbing the box that would hold the deck. He eyed his other son with the Hotchner glare. "And you bitched about Uncle Dave's luck."

"Yuppppp," Zach smiled, sharing a high-five with Sela.

-00CM00-

Merrill came out of the bathroom showered a little after seven the next morning and met Aaron in the hallway. "Damn, I wish we could squeeze in one more round of fishing," he whispered. "But I understand."

Aaron nodded. "I've grass to cut when we get home and Zach will have a pile of laundry."

"What time do you want breakfast?"

Aaron smiled. "I'm going to let the boys sleep in a bit. After my shower, I'll help you get the pontoon back up on its mooring and help you shut down the shack." He shrugged. "Maybe around nine? That should get us on the road by eleven. We'll be home by six if Zach pushes it."

Merrill smiled at him. "I'll let Sela know."

Zach woke around eight thirty. He got up and showered. Walking into the kitchen he looked at Sela. 'What can I help with?" For the third morning, he wasn't shaved.

Sela laughed, rubbing his whiskers. "You were right; you don't match your dad's."

"With his dark hair, he's a whisker growing machine," he laughed.

Sela rubbed his ribs. "You take care of that lovely lady you have in your life. She sounds awesome."

Zach smiled. "I hope you can meet her someday; she's amazing." Sela looked at him and they got talking, devising a plan.

Sela shook her head. "You my boy," she said, rubbing his chin, "are in love."

"Yes I am; am I'm blessed," Zach smiled. The two of them dived into making French toast, fried eggs and hashbrowns. Merrill joined them as Aaron went to take his shower, chasing Jack into the kitchen.

-00CM00-

The truck was all packed, including Dave's freezer cooler that would keep the fish filets frozen for the trip. The good-byes at ten-thirty were heartfelt. Jack powered into Sela for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you; and all this."

Sela kissed his head. "Jack, when you start school tomorrow, your teacher will ask you to write about your summer vacation. Just remember Merrill and me and have Zach send us a copy."

Jack smiled at her. "Done," he said, hugging her again.

Zach pulled Merrill into a hug. "Thanks again Merrill; we had an awesome time as usual." The brothers switched Dobson's, sharing more heartfelt sentiments.

Aaron hugged Sela after Zach finished. "We really appreciate this. Thank you so much," he said, holding her close.

"Merrill and me love it too Aaron. The cabin is always waiting for you and the boys." Aaron released her and shook hands with Merrill. Mudg bounced out of the weeds across the road and barked his good-bye as well. The Dobson's laughed, with both of them giving him a good-bye rub down.

Zach got Jack into the backseat behind him. Aaron watched to make sure Jack was buckled in. Mudg bounded into the truck and plopped down at Jack's feet. Zach held out his hand to Merrill. "Thank you just doesn't seem enough," he said, shaking his hand as Aaron climbed in the passenger seat.

"Zach, knowing how much you all enjoy this makes Sela and me happy," he smiled, shutting the half door on Jack's side. Zach climbed in. "Just keep supporting your dad; that's thanks enough for us."

"And take care of that angel of yours," Sela smiled.

Zach smiled. "I'll have her friend you on Facebook." Sela smiled and kissed his cheek. Merrill shut Zach's door as he pulled his seatbelt around him.

Merrill looked in Zach's open driver door window at Aaron. "Thank you again my friend for all that you and your team do."

Aaron smiled. "I'll pass the message along to all of them."

He clamped Zach on the shoulder. "And thank you for supporting dad and them. We're really proud of you Zach." Zach beamed.

Zach turned the key, starting the engine. He winked at Sela. "See ya soon." She smiled and Zach pulled out of the driveway with Jack waving at the Dobson's through the back window.

###

**A/N: Yukon Gold potatoes are a specific variety of spuds; they are readily available in the Pacific Northwest region of the US where they are grown. I'm starting to see more and more of them in our local grocery stores. It wasn't like that three years ago. They are a firm, yet smaller potato. They get their name for their "skin" color.**

**The term "brick outhouse" is a bit of a play on an expression the old-timers around here use to describe a well-built person. The real term here is "brick shithouse". However, I questioned if my international readers would understand that; hoping y'all would understand what an outhouse is. It's the same thing.**

**If outhouse stills makes you question, the answer is simple; a place to handle the jobs without indoor plumbing. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You really didn't think I was just about done did you? :D Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 6

A couple hours into the ride, Jack's long weekend of fun and sun kicked in. He was conked out. Mudg quietly snored on the truck floor below him.

Zach turned down the radio playing his iPod music and looked at his dad. "You wanna talk," he softly asked.

Aaron looked at him. "About what?"

"Beth." Aaron eyed him closely. "Dad, you haven't called or texted her; didn't mention you sent her any videos. What's up?"

Aaron shook his head. "You've been hanging around Dave too much." Zach looked at him. "He gave me pretty much the same speech when he re-joined the team just after your mom and I separated."

Zach softly asked, "I'm sorry to say this dad, but I got it right?"

Aaron looked at him. "I wasn't a big fight or anything like that. She got an amazing offer from the museum she was at in Milan last fall when I had my surgery. I've encouraged her to take it. It's a once in lifetime chance to further her career. And now that her mom has passed, she can take that opportunity."

Zach silently drove, seeing if his dad would say more. When the moments passed and he didn't, Zach spoke again. "Milan is a helluva a commute."

"Tell me about it," Aaron said.

"Dad, be honest with me."

Aaron looked out his passenger window to gather his thoughts while appreciating his son reaching out to him. David Rossi wasn't only Zach's primary confidante. But he hadn't even talked to Dave about Beth. "Zach, I love Beth enough that I want her to do what's best for her career. And were both intelligent enough to know how it'll go; the phone calls and Skype sessions will get less and less. She'll find a new life there and get comfortable and…" his voice trailed off.

Zach glanced at his dad, yet keeping his concentration on his driving. Aaron knew he was thinking for the right words to say. Zach slightly shook his head, with his small, soft Haley smile. "Caleigh has a poster in her bedroom." Aaron looked at him. "Yeah, I know; a little 80's retro. I teased her once about it." Aaron smiled. "But dad, it sorta fits."

"And it was…"

"The picture was a horse running off into the horizon with another standing in the foreground. The saying at the bottom was 'If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were'."

Aaron shook his head. "Your mom had the same poster in her bedroom."

Zach shook his head. "I just got goosebumps."

Aaron reached across and rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Thanks Zach; I appreciate it."

Zach looked at him. "What about Jack?"

"I'm sure he'll catch on sooner or later that Beth isn't around anymore. I'll tackle that when it comes up."

"Ummmmm dad; do me a favor." Aaron looked at him. "Jack will figure this out sooner than you think. He's not a little kid anymore. This is you and Beth and you know the both of us had full buy-in. It was time for you move on. It's just that I've got more memories of mom than Jack. And that hurts me as much as you." Aaron nodded. "So he's got more buy-in on Beth than me. And you know I'll support you when you and the team have to go out on a case. But if he figures this all out while you're out on a case, it comes down on me. I love you dad; but that's not fair."

Aaron looked at his oldest son and rubbed his shoulder more. "You're right; it's not fair to you. I promise you I'll take care of it."

"Thanks dad," Zach said, looking at him. "And I'm really sorry."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder more. "Thanks son."

-00CM00-

Like Aaron told Merrill, Zach flirted with the speed limits to get them home. By seven, the grass was mowed, two loads of laundry were done and the three Hotchner's sat down at the table in the nook to enjoy delivery pizza. Jack was in bed an hour later. Aaron helped Zach with the last load of laundry. "I told Jack about what was happening with Beth."

"How'd he take it," Zach asked.

Aaron looked at his oldest son. "Like you said, he's not a little kid any more. He gave me a hug and said 'it'll be OK dad'."

Zach looked at him. "Thanks dad."

By ten, the lights were out at the Hotchner home. The Labor Day weekend was over.

-00CM00-

As predicted, the team was called out Thursday on a case. Dave eyed Aaron, sitting across from him in the two top in the back they usually shared, buckled into their seats as the jet sped towards its cruising altitude. Aaron was pouring over the case details as usual. "You know with Blake leaving the team, we'll still get the job done."

Aaron looked up from the files. "I know we will Dave."

"So what's bothering you?"

Aaron shook his head. "The shitty timing; the boys just both started back to school. I really didn't want to dump on Zach this early into his new college semester."

Dave looked at him. "Zach told me his monster year of classes were last year; his sophomore year. He was looking forward to this year; it was more practical work than, how'd he say it?" Dave paused in typical Rossi fashion. "Ah yes, it's not bookwork, spouting facts and figures. It's starting to put what I've learned to use." Aaron looked at him. "He'll be OK and handle this," Dave smiled. Aaron went back to his files. It was then that Dave knew something else was going on. Before he could say more, the jet reached cruising altitude and Garcia showed up on the video screens. Dave tucked that thought into the back of his head, and joined Aaron getting out of his seat to talk with the team about the case.

-00CM00-

On his way home from classes Friday, Zach's cell buzzed with a call. Driving on the freeway, he ignored the call, letting it go to voice mail. Zach took his exit ramp off the freeway to get home. When his cell buzzed a second time in less than two minutes, he got worried. He quickly pulled into the parking lot of the closest fast food place and pulled out his phone. _Two messages from Will?_

He quickly called Will back who answered on the first ring. "Will, I'm sorry; I was on the freeway. Did something happen with the team? Is dad OK?"

"Sorry to scare you Zach," Will apologized in his Louisiana drawl. "Your dad and the team are fine." Zach exhaled. "I'm in a huge bind and I don't know who to call. I just got called out on a major case. Karen, our usual sitter is away for the weekend. And Sandy is at a family reunion in Maine. Zach, JJ and I will pay you for your time. It's I need someone….."

Zach interrupted him. "You start packing a bag for Henry and call the school to get him on the same bus with Jack. I'm fifteen minutes away. I'll meet you at the house." Zach clicked his phone off and made the detour. While the LaMontagne's lived relatively close with the home they bought and Jack and Henry attending the same elementary school, Henry was on a different bus route than Jack.

Zach pulled curbside to the home less than ten minutes later and sprinted up the sidewalk. He loudly knocked on the door, turning the handle. It was unlocked. "Hey Will! It's me! Zach!"

"Down the hall Zach," Will replied. Zach quickly walked down the hall and looked at Will. He immediately recognized someone struggling.

"Will," Zach said, spinning him around from frantically packing Henry's bag, "look at me." Will compiled. "Did you get Henry on Jack's bus?'

"Yeah, I did," he drawled. "But I don't know how long I may be …."

Zach shook his head. "Do you have an extra house key?" Will shook his head. "Then give me yours. If I need anything, the boys and I can run up here and get it. If I have questions, I'll call Garcia." Will pulled out his keys, taking the needed one off. He handed it to Zach. "Now get the hell out of here and do your job," Zach smiled. "Protect and serve is your job; I back all of you. I've got this."

Will eyed him. "You sure?"

Zach nodded. "Just tell me your security code to the house alarm." Will rattled it off. Zach shook his head, tearing off a page from one of Henry's coloring books and a marker that was near it. "Once more with clarity." Will gave it to him, relaxing a bit. Zach wrote it down and repeated it back to Will.

"You got it Zach; you sure about this," Will questioned as Zach shoved the paper in his pocket.

Zach pushed him out the door. "I've got this." Will sped across the hall to him and JJ's room. He came out a few seconds later with his weapon and shield. He looked at Zach. "Go," he simply said. Will headed to the garage.

Zach looked around and took a deep breath. Looking into Henry's bag; shaking his head, he pulled out his cell. The call he made was answered on the second ring. He softly smiled at the voice that answered. "Hello? 9-1-1?"

When he finished the first call, he called a second number. "My uber handsome but so totally off the market Hotchner; how may the Oracle of Quantico be of service?"

"Princess P, I'm at JJ and Will's and I need a little 4-1-1 on what Henry needs." He explained what was going on.

"That's easy sug," Garcia smiled. "Grab the Flintstone vitamins in the kitchen cupboard to the left of the sink and his toothbrush in the main loo. You know the rest of the drill."

Zach smiled. "You're the best luvs."

"So are you luvs for doing this," Garcia smiled on the other end. "Hit me up if you need some more help."

"Pen, help dad and the team get home. That's all I need from you. Thanks Princess," he smiled.

"Anytime Boy Wonder. And Zach? Keep me in the loop please."

"Promise Princess; thanks again."

-00CM00-

Zach paced in the Hotchner home, waiting for the school bus. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when both the boys got off the bus and raced up the driveway, laughing together. He opened the front door to let the two boys in. Their pent up energy of sitting at school desks most of the day was oozing out of them. Zach looked at them and explained what was happening. "Drop your school bags, grab Mudg and head to the backyard. I want the two of you to burn off some energy." Mudg wandered into the homecoming scene, getting and sharing love. He followed the boys at the backdoor. Zach locked the front door, setting the deadbolt.

Zach moved to the kitchen, keeping an eye on the boys in the backyard playing Frisbee with Mudg. He heard the front door open and shut. And then he heard the deadbolt lock again. He smiled as Caleigh walked into the kitchen. "You rang," she beamed.

"Thank you," he said, pulling her into a hug, kissing her. "I'm in over my head."

Caleigh kissed him back and looked at him. "One of the many reasons why I love you Zach Hotchner; you're a man that is not afraid to admit that. And no, you're not in over your head. You just need an extra hand. And you're stepping up to help your dad; and his team. How did I find such an honorable man," she asked, rubbing his chin.

Zach pulled her back into a deep and heartfelt hug. "I love you too." Caleigh snuggled into the warmth of his arms. They took the time to enjoy it.

Caleigh rubbed his back. "So, what's the game plan?"

"I've got the boys outside burning off energy; dinner tonight is Sal's delivery." Caleigh smiled her agreement to his plan.

Caleigh, still in his arms, rubbed his back more. "That's a great start Zach; but you need to relax. I'm here to help; we can do this."

Zach kissed her. "Thanks babe."

They were interrupted with the boys and Mudg coming into the kitchen nook. They all were hot and sweaty. Mudg made a beeline to his water bowl, lapping at the cold refreshment Zach had put in, waiting for the boys to get off the bus. Another oppressive heat wave was stuck over the area. Jack took a quick look around. "Z-man, I thought this was another guys' weekend?"

Caleigh feigned deep slight at the sentence. "Thanks Jack; love you too."

Jack looked her, trying to think how to backtrack from his previous statement. "Bro, I'm not Superman," Zach said. "With two of you munchkins around here, I need some back-up."

"Yes you are Zach," Henry said, staunchly defended. "Momma says that all the time and daddy agrees with her." Caleigh smiled at Zach.

Jack moved to give Caleigh a hug. "I'm sorry Caleigh," he genuinely said.

Caleigh kissed his head. "It's OK Jack; I know you had a great guys' time last weekend."

Jack looked at her. "You still love me?"

Caleigh laughed. "You know better Squirt."

"Good; we're hungry and thirsty." Henry bobbed his head, agreeing with Jack.

Caleigh grabbed the dishcloth from the sink and ran cold water. She wiped down Jack's sweaty face. "That feels great Caleigh," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Hank, you're up to bat," Zach smiled. Henry moved into the kitchen as Caleigh rinsed out the dishcloth and did the same to Henry. Henry smiled his thanks, still a little shy around Caleigh. Zach pulled the apple juice container out of the fridge.

"And I've got just the thing to get you two to dinner," Caleigh smiled. She went the steps and opened her bag she had set there. The boys scrambled up to the nook counter to drink their juice that Zach poured. They both finished in three gulps.

Caleigh walked back into the kitchen and waved around a small Tupperware container. "Who wants some of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies," she smiled. Zach smiled and reached into the cupboard for milk glasses.

-00CM00-

The four in the Hotchner home enjoyed a movie together complete with Zach making buttered popcorn the David Rossi "old fashion" approved way. As Captain America worked to save his beloved country, the BAU team worked on into the night to stop a serial killer in Minneapolis.

Garcia, still at her desk, answered her phone on the first ring. "My liege; what do you need?"

"Have you got any hits on the signature we've sent you from VICAP?"

"Sorry boss; I have zip."

"Damn," Rossi said. It was obvious to Penelope that Hotch had her on speaker phone. "I was sure we'd find a hit on this. It's just too detailed."

"Sir Rossi; while I'm not a profiler, I thought the same way. So I've expanded my search to Interpol. But that takes time." She stifled a yawn.

"I heard that Mama," Morgan said.

"So did I," JJ added.

Dave looked around the room. "They're right Aaron; we're all hitting the wall. We need sleep and fresh eyes in the morning."

Hotch nodded. "Garcia, go home for the night. We're going to head to our hotel."

"Ummm sir, there's another situation you should be aware of." Hotch standing as usual stiffened. The rest of the team sat up in their chairs. Garcia filled them in on what was happening in the Hotchner home.

JJ gave Hotch a worried look. Rossi rubbed her shoulder. "I know Zach, Jayje. He's got it under control," he smiled.

"Thanks for the heads-up Garcia," Hotch said. "We appreciate it; I'll check in with Zach." Garcia, at her end, smiled. "And Penelope, get home and get some sleep as well."

"Thank you sir," she smiled. "Talk to you in the morning; Garcia out." The call ended.

Hotch pushed a button to end the call and then hit his speed dial as Dave smiled at him.

Zach, sitting on the couch in the living room with Caleigh wrapped in his arm, pulled his buzzing cell phone out of his shorts pocket. He looked at the caller ID, showing it to Caleigh. She smiled as Zach got up and moved to his lair. The boys, sitting on the living room floor, showered and in their p.j.'s were totally engrossed in the movie. They didn't notice.

Hotch paced as his phone rang a second time.

Zach walked down the steps, answered his dad's call on the third ring. "Hi dad; they boys are engrossed in their movie."

"Zach…."

He laughed. "I'm sure our Princess P has filled you in on what's happening." Hotch put his cell on speaker.

"She just did and Zach you're on speaker."

"Then dad, tell Jayje to take a pill and relax." Rossi rubbed her shoulder more, giving her his warm smile. Morgan pointed a Rossi with a smile as Reid beamed. "My back-up is here. It's all good."

"Zach, my boy, my pride and joy, would that back-up be a lovely lady by the name of Caleigh," Dave brightly smiled.

"Shit Uncle Dave, I think you need to start a specialized unit in the FBI that profiles things." The team collectively relaxed with smiles. He detailed to his dad, and the team, their afternoon and early evening. "Dad, I just got a text from the Princess. You and Jayje give us a call when you're at the hotel. The little dudes should be ready for bedtime by then."

Hotch smiled. "That's a plan; thanks Zach."

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's a little early. Techno issues with new laptop battery.**

Chapter 7

When the movie finished, Zach and Caleigh chased the boys to the bathroom to get their teeth brushed. Caleigh took care of the two greasy popcorn bowls as Zach supervised the boys. "We'll all be getting a phone call soon and I have to make my report," Zach said to the boys, looking in the mirror at them, standing in the doorway. Henry worked extra hard at getting his teeth brushed. Zach smiled.

Zach gave the boys their options. They could sleep together in Jack's bed or on the futon outside of his bedroom. They agreed on the first option. Zach eyed them. "That's cool; but I won't put up with any fooling around. Bed time is bed time." The boys nodded their agreement.

Caleigh hustled Jack into bed as Zach carried an over-tired Henry to the other side. His cell buzzed in his pocket. He smiled at Henry. "Guess who that is?"

"It's my momma," he smiled. Zach pulled out his cell, sticking Henry into bed.

"Kid central," he answered. "Do we have some parents?"

"Roger that," Hotch smiled at JJ.

"And a snoopy Uncle," Dave smiled.

"Gee, there's a no brainer," Zach smiled. "Hang on; we're just tucking the boys in." He put his cellphone down on Jack's bed and got Henry under the covers. He picked it up. "You have two minutes each; start talking." He pushed the speaker button.

"Hi Henry," JJ said.

"Hi momma; I miss you," he yawned.

"I miss you buddy. You having a good time with Jack?" Henry detailed their bus ride and afternoon.

"That's great Henry," JJ said. Dave rubbed her shoulder again, knowing their long hours and Will being out was hard on her. "You know daddy sends you his love as well."

"Yup momma, I know," Henry smiled.

Hotch smiled at JJ. "Hey buddy; how are you?"

"Hi dad," Jack said. "I'm most awesome." Hotch smiled.

"You've been hanging around Penelope too much," Dave smiled.

"Uncle Dave!" the boys smiled together.

"Hey guys, it's time for prayers," Zach said. Hotch and JJ followed his lead and said prayers with their sons. Dave, Zach and Caleigh joined in together as they said the Lord's Prayer together.

Caleigh leaned over Jack and kissed Henry on the forehead. "That's from your mom," she smiled.

"I got it momma," Henry said. JJ smiled, brushing away a tear. Dave put his arm around her, softly hugging her.

"Good night bro," Caleigh said, kissing Jack's cheek.

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Good night Caleigh; love you."

"Love you too bro," she smiled.

"Good night guys," Dave said into Hotch's cell.

"Good night Uncle Dave," they responded in unison.

"Jack, listen to Zach and help him out. I love you."

"Got it dad; I love you too. Good night." Zach gave his cell to Caleigh and tucked Jack in. She shut off the speaker button.

"Aaron," Caleigh said. "We'll call you a little later."

"Thanks Caleigh," Hotch said.

"Good night guys," Dave smiled. "Love you both."

JJ rubbed Dave's back as she moved to the doorway of her room that adjoined Hotch and Dave's. "Good night you two," she smiled. Hotch and Dave said the same and she shut the door.

Dave pulled out his usual Scotch bottle and waved it at Hotch. He smiled with a soft nod of his head, reaching for the glasses in the hotel room.

Back in Annandale, Zach shut the alarm off and let Mudg out the back kitchen door as Caleigh went downstairs to Zach's lair. She came out of his bathroom, changed for bed and turned on Zach's TV. She quickly found a movie for them to watch and sat down on Zach's couch.

Zach let Mudg in, locked the door, and re-set the alarm. Mudg bounded up the steps and plopped down at the foot of Jack's bed. Zach stuck his head in the room and saw the boys with their eyes shut. He turned on the night light in the main bathroom for the boys and headed downstairs.

Smiling at Caleigh dressed down for the night, he put his cell on the coffee table in front of Caleigh and went to his bathroom and took out his contacts, putting his glasses on. He came back into his den and listened. "Zach," Caleigh questioned.

He shook his head. "I knew those little shits were playing possum." He snuck up the steps and through the hallway. The boys were giggling, trying to tickle each other.

Zach loomed in the doorway. "This is warning number one," he scowled at the two of them as they dived under the covers. His large, athletic body made a hug presence in the shadows. "I have to come up here again, it won't be fun."

Caleigh picked up Zach's cell that buzzed, knowing it was Aaron.

"Sorry Zach," the boys chimed in together.

"Hi Aaron; Zach is putting out a fire with two boys in the same bed."

"Hi Caleigh; I hope they settle down for both of you," Aaron said, taking a sip of his scotch.

Caleigh had Zach's cell on speaker. "I put the hammer down dad," Zach said. "I just hope it takes."

"Zach?"

"They're both in fart around mode dad."

"Zach, don't forget tough love."

Zach smiled. "Got it dad; you and Uncle Dave finish you scotches and get some rest. You need it."

"Agreed," Caleigh added.

"Good night; I love you both," Aaron said.

"Ditto," Dave said in the background.

"Good night dad; love you too. Tell the ding dong as well." Aaron smiled.

"Good night Aaron; love you both," Caleigh said, shutting Zach's cell down.

Zach sat down next to Caleigh and started to watch the ending scenes of _The Last Samurai_ with her. Mudg appeared at the top of steps ten minutes later. Zach shook his head, getting up from the couch. He followed Mudg to Jack's room.

"OK guys, this is your second and final warning. Three strikes and you're out. If I have to come up here again, you're not sleeping together."

"But Zach," Jack protested.

"No buts Jack; you two go to sleep together or sleep separate. Make a choice," he growled.

Zach and Caleigh watched the end of the movie and got off the couch to head to bed. He shut down the lights in his den, took his t-shirt off and pulled off his sport shorts. He put his glasses on his nightstand. They climbed into his bed together, talking a bit about their day as Caleigh laid her head on his chest. They both yawned and Zach reached for his bedstand light to make the room, and house dark. Mudg appeared in the doorway and growled a bark.

"Shit," Zach said, climbing out of bed in his boxers. He flew up the steps, with Mudg on his heels to Jack's room. "That's it you two. Third strike and I told you what would happen." He moved to Henry's side of the bed. He pulled the covers off him and gently pulled him out to his shoulder. He threw the covers back over Jack that rolled over to look at him.

"Zach, it won't happen…."

"Jack, I told you two; three strikes. Henry is out." He took Henry across the hall to the other bedroom and pulled back the covers to put him in.

"I'm sorry Zach," he said.

"I am too, Henry. I told you the rules and you two didn't listen." He tucked him in, rubbing his head. "Good night Henry." Mudg plopped down in the hallway between the two rooms. Zach went into Jack's room and got him tucked back in.

"Sorry Zach," he said.

Zach rubbed his head. "Get some sleep Jack. See you in the morning." He moved to walk out.

"Good night Zach; I love you."

"Love you too Jack."

-00CM00-

Zach woke to a cold, wet nose on his forehead and a small hand quietly shaking his arm. He opened his eyes to see Henry standing next to the bed holding his favorite stuffed animal in one arm, with his other hand on Mudgie. The moonlight coming in the window made the tears in Henry's eyes glisten. "What's wrong Henry," he whispered, pulling off the blanket.

"Your house makes funny noises," Henry said. "I'm scared." Zach smiled and rolled his legs to the floor. He picked up Henry and took him up the steps, rubbing Henry's back. Henry put his head on Zach's shoulder. Zach gently pulled the covers back on Jack's bed and tucked Henry in.

He rubbed Henry's head. "Go back to sleep Henry; it'll be OK." Henry yawned as he shut his eyes, clutching Pounder, his stuffed animal. Mudg jumped up on the foot of the bed. Zach rubbed his head as well and went back to his room.

He quietly crawled back into bed. Caleigh, laying on her side with her back to him whispered, "Softy."

-00CM00-

Sitting in the conference room of the Minneapolis Field Office, the team enjoyed their breakfast while talking over the case. The field office was located in the Federal Building downtown and had a large commissary in the basement, including a hot food cook line. "I could get used to this," Morgan commented, taking a bite of his omelet. Reid looked at him, eating his oatmeal. "Having a good breakfast that isn't out of a bag."

Rossi took a bite of his bacon, and started to get another forkful of scrambled eggs. He looked at Aaron, glancing at his cellphone. Again. "Relax Aaron; they're all sleeping in. It's Saturday," he smiled.

Reid looked at JJ. "Have you heard from Will?"

JJ nodded. "He sent me a quick text while I was in the shower; he's busy."

Caleigh was snuggled in Zach's arm; both of them were dozing. He had gotten up earlier to let Mudg out and feed him. Caleigh rubbed his side hearing the not so covert plot of a morning attack coming down the steps. Caleigh felt him lightly laughing.

The boys ran into the bedroom and hopped up on the bed. Zach and Caleigh sat up, each grabbing a giggling boy and started the mother of all tickle fests. Mudg hopped up on the bed as well, excitedly barking at the fun.

After a couple minutes, things calmed down. Zach reached for his cellphone. "How much you want to bet they've been waiting for this," he smiled.

"No bet Zach," Jack said in Caleigh's arms.

"Does that include momma," Henry asked. Zach nodded his head with a big smile as he hit the speed dial number for his dad.

Hotch was putting a bite of his own eggs in his mouth when his cell rang. Dave grabbed it before he could. "You've reached the voice mail of two overly worried about nothing parents. Please leave a message at the beep." Dave hit the speaker button and set the cell on the table. Morgan and Reid smiled at each other.

The four in the bed smiled. "Hi Uncle Dave," the little guys said. Mudg barked his greeting at his master's voice.

"Hey kiddos," he smiled. "You guys just waking up?"

"Naw Uncle Dave, we've been awake for a while. We just wanted to let Zach and Caleigh get some more sleep," Jack reported.

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "You getting some lovin' my man," he asked with his big smile. Hotch glared at him, while Dave smiled.

"No Derek; real love is letting him snore in my ear," Caleigh said.

"And that's the way it was, Friday, September fifth," Zach said, perfectly impersonating Walter Cronkite.

"Uncle Dave is my momma there," Henry asked.

"Hi buddy; how'd you sleep?"

Henry eyed Zach. "Hi momma! OK, after a while."

"Buddy?"

"Jack and me sorta fooled around too much. Zach had to split us up," Henry truthfully said. "But their house makes funny noises. So Zach put me back in Jack's bed a little later. Then I slept good." JJ smiled at Hotch.

"Buddy, Zach and Caleigh are the bosses until daddy or me get home. You have to listen to them and behave."

"It's all good JJ," Zach said. "They got the message."

"Same message to you Jack," Hotch gently chided.

"I know dad," Jack said. "And good morning."

Hotch smiled. "Sorry buddy; good morning son. What are the plans today?"

"We're going to play it by ear and the weather dad," Zach said. "It's god awful hot and humid here. And they're saying severe weather may be possible tonight."

"Zach," Aaron started.

"Dad, we'll keep an eye on the weather. This isn't my first time at the rodeo."

Derek's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID. "It's Garcia." He answered while Hotch and JJ talked with the boys. Morgan snapped his fingers at Hotch, pointing to his phone.

"Zach, listen. Garcia just called us with a lead. We've got to run; take care."

"Go dad, we've got this covered. Just get the bad guy and stay safe."

"Promise," JJ said, eating the last bite of her breakfast. "Bye Henry; all of you. Have a good day."

They all quickly said their good-byes and Zach ended the call.

The four sat around the kitchen nook, eating scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. The boys, as usual were empty pits. They all laughed as they ate. "So guys, what do you want to do today?"

"How 'bout a bike ride," Jack suggested. Beth's bike was still in the garage for Caleigh to use.

"I don't have my bike," Henry frowned.

Zach looked at him. "Or maybe it's in the back of my truck," he smiled, "along with your bike helmet."

"You brought it Zach," Henry excitedly asked.

"Yup; and your swimsuit. We can go over to Uncle Dave's after lunch and swim in the pool," Zach smiled.

"That's three-fourths of the plan," Caleigh smiled. "What about dinner?"

"Hamburgers," Jack suggested.

"Hot dogs," Henry added.

Caleigh smiled. "How 'bout both? And we'll make a small fruit salad. We'll have a picnic all our own." The boys beamed their acceptance.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

Turning the burgers over on the grill, Zach's cellphone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out and looked at it. The weather app he had gave him alerts. He read that they were now in a severe weather watch until 2am. He showed it to Caleb, Caleigh's younger brother. He had joined them at Dave's pool, since Rachel and Tom were at a wedding for the afternoon and evening. He also provided an extra set of eyes to watch the boys.

"You wanna stay the night," Zach asked.

Caleb shook his head, smiling. "Thanks bro; I'll keep an eye on the weather and big brother is a fireman. I know what to do if it gets ugly. I'll be OK. Mom and dad should be home by nine anyway." Zach smiled.

Caleb left after dinner, helping with the clean-up. Caleigh and Zach got the boys into the shower. Zach's phone buzzed more and more with alerts. Severe weather warnings for counties west of them were springing up and getting closer to the area. They didn't want to fool around with the boys in the shower during a thunderstorm.

Caleigh had brought her DVD of _Lady and the Tramp_. It was one of her favorites and they all enjoyed it.

After the movie, the boys were wonderful. They got ready for bed, said their prayers with Zach explaining that the team was busy. They fooled around for a bit and then conked out.

Caleigh and Zach kept on eye on the weather, watching a college football game that was on a local channel. An information stream ran at the bottom, updating the weather warnings.

###

**A/N: The Lord's Prayer is one that is said in Christian churches, both Catholic and Protestant. I've written these characters that they practice those religions. I mean no offense to anyone that practices a different faith.**

**Walter Cronkite was the anchor of the CBS Evening News from 1962 to 1981. Some of you may remember him in the black and white footage of him announcing the death of President John F. Kennedy. Or in the movie **_**Apollo 13**_**, which featured his broadcasts during those three significant days. His signature sign-off each night at the end of the news broadcast was "and that's the way it is for date." He was one of the most respected, and revered, American journalists. I considered him an icon to measure up to when I started my journalism career. "Uncle Walter", as he was affectionately known as, was one of **_**the**_** best.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With the boys sleeping upstairs, Zach paid close attention to the weather, occasionally looking out the windows. With fall approaching and sun setting earlier, he couldn't see much in the western sky other than a large bank of ominous clouds. It was a little after nine.

They watched a bit more of the game when the local weather broadcaster broke in. He started giving his report. _We have to interrupt our regular programming as this intense storm is now getting closer to the DC area. Eastern Loudoun and Fauquier counties are now in a severe thunderstorm warning for high winds, torrential rain and golf ball size hail. Dulles International is now reporting winds of 40 miles per hour with the storm just beginning to approach the area._ Caleigh looked at Zach. "My car….."

Zach smiled. "I had Caleb move it into the garage in dad's spot before he left. I know you love your little red Chevy," he winked, singing the last words. Caleigh's car wasn't as flashy as Zach truck. But it was reliable and she, with Tom's help, took wonderful care of it.

The weatherperson continued, reading off a paper handed to him. _We're now receiving reports from Ontharpin in eastern Fauquier County of wind gusts up to 60 miles per hour with hail and heavy rain. _He took another sheet, handed to him by someone off camera._ A severe thunderstorm warning has now been issued for Fairfax County. Cities directly in line with this storm front are Annandale…. _The storm sirens started to go off.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "What do you want to do?"

"Get the boys down into my bed; it's on the lowest floor and well protected. But we do it quietly and hopefully still keep the boys sleeping." Caleigh nodded at him and followed him up the stairs. They walked down the main floor hallway. Zach looked in the door and stopped. "You let Mudg out,"' he whispered. "I'll get the boys downstairs one at a time." Caleigh looked at him. "They're both getting too big for you to carry and you're playing soccer. Mason doesn't need its star player out with a back injury," he smiled.

Caleigh woke Mudg and got him off the bed. She headed to the kitchen with Mudg following her. Jack rustled a bit. Zach gently pulled the covers off Henry and gently tucked Pounder into his arm. Jack rolled over and looked at his brother. "Zach, what's going on," he whispered with a question and a large yawn.

"Jack," Zach whispered back, "there's a big thunderstorm moving in. I need to get you both downstairs."

Jack moved over to Henry's side as Zach pulled Henry gently to his chest, getting his head resting on his shoulder. "I'll follow you down Zach. You don't need to carry me."

"Thanks bro," Zach said, helping Jack get out of bed. He gently guided Jack in front of him, carrying Henry down the steps. Jack ran into Zach's bedroom and got the comforter, blanket and sheet pulled back for Zach to put Henry in. Zach tucked him in as Jack moved to the other side, climbing in. Zach got him tucked in as well. "Zach, is it going to be OK?"

Zach rubbed his head. "We'll ride this weather out just like we always do Jack," he smiled. "We'll be fine. You and Henry are safe down here. And Caleigh and I will be in my den."

"OK Zach," Jack yawned. Zach kissed his head, tucking the comforter a little tighter around his neck. Jack yawned again; shut his eyes and conked back out.

Zach came out of his bedroom to Caleigh coming down the steps with Mudg. "How'd he react when you let him out?"

"Zach?"

"Caleigh, animals know more about weather than any humans with millions of dollars' worth of equipment."

Caleigh nodded with a small smile. "He stuck his nose in the air, barked at me and made a beeline out the door. He did his business in record time without his usual hunting around for a spot." Mudg moved into Zach's bedroom and hopped up onto the end of the bed.

"Then it's coming," Zach said. Caleigh gave him a worried look. "Relax babe," he said. "We're on the lowest level of the house. We've taken all the precautions; call Caleb though. Vienna could get it before us."

Caleigh made the call, putting it on speaker. "It just got nasty here sis and it's getting worse by the second; but mom and dad are home." Tom joined into the conversation, checking on them. Caleigh updated them all.

"Thanks Zach," Tom said. "As usual, you're on top of things. Keep us updated." He paused. "Caleigh, Zach; we're heading for the basement. Call you when we can. Stay safe." Zach and Caleigh said quick good-byes.

The storm sirens started blaring again.

-00CM00-

The unsub apprehended and the paperwork done with the local field office, Aaron tried to call Zach as they made their way to the Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport to get on the jet around nine local time; ten DC time. Zach's cellphone went to straight to voicemail.

Dave, in the passenger seat up front with Hotch in SUV, looked at him. "Aaron, he told you they might get heavy weather tonight. Zach and Caleigh will have it handled; trust me."

"I know that Dave. I just wish I knew that was the reason why." The team helped the ground crew pull out the luggage from the SUV's to get it loaded on the jet. Hotch shook the hand of the lead agent and followed the team onto the jet.

They all sat down and buckled in. Angie came over the intercom as the jet door closed. "Welcome aboard; and get used to those seatbelts. We're going to bump and rumble the closer we get to DC; they are currently reporting heavy thunderstorms. Reagan and Dulles are both limiting flights in and out right now. And we're going to be fighting heavy traffic the closer we get to home. Luckily it's a Saturday night. We should be able to get around most of it. We'll keep you updated as we get closer."

Dave looked at Hotch sitting across from him. "Now you know for sure."

Once they were at cruising attitude JJ got up from her seat. She looked at Hotch. "Have you been able to reach Zach?" Hotch shook his head. "I got a text from Will this afternoon that they had a break. But we were busy. Now I can't get through to him; it goes straight to voicemail."

"I'm getting the same thing JJ," Hotch said.

"I'm going to tell the two of you one more time. Zach has got it handled." Rossi looked at JJ. "And after Katrina, I think Will is a big boy that knows his way around a storm," he smiled. In the back of his head though, he silently cursed the weather. He needed to have a conversation with Aaron.

-00CM00-

The Gulf Stream bumped and lurched around as they made their approach to Quantico Marine airport. As usual, Chuck and Angie expertly handled the situation and put the jet gently down on the rain soaked landing strip.

Grant Anderson and his team of young agents were waiting as the team descended the jet steps. He looked at Hotch. "Sir, I know you and Agent Jareau are concerned; Garcia gave me a heads up. Fairfax County took a large hit with high winds, heavy rain and hail. Local law enforcement is reporting wide spread power outages, throughout the northern part of the county, including Annandale. The cell system is down."

"Thanks Anderson," Hotch nodded. They all quickly got the luggage off the plane and sped to the BAU. Hotch, JJ and Dave grabbed their luggage and headed for their vehicles.

"Let me know Hotch when you can," Morgan said. "I'll let Mama know," he smiled.

"Me too," Reid said. They all nodded.

"JJ, follow Dave and me to the house." The closer they got to the Hotchner home, they noticed the dark neighborhoods. As they got near, they had to drive around several larger tree limbs that lay in the road.

The three vehicles pulled into the driveway. Hotch got out and looked around the neighborhood, shaking his head at the tree branches and limbs that littered the yards and street. A fourth vehicle pulled in behind them. Will shut it off and jumped out. He pulled JJ to his side, kissing her.

Hotch and Dave pulled out their flashlights to look at the house. Will and JJ added theirs. They noticed a large branch on the roof; but no other damage. "We're not going to see much; let's head inside," Dave said. They all followed Hotch up the sidewalk to the front door. He unlocked the door, walked in and set his luggage and briefcase down. Dave did the same. He made a beeline down the steps to Zach's lair, with three people following him. His flashlight on, he shined it around Zach's den. He moved to Zach's open bedroom door and shined the flashlight in.

Mudg lifted his head and growled. Hotch lowered it. "Sorry pal," he whispered, rubbing his ear. Mudg thumped his tail on the bed. The other three entered with their flashlights lowered to the floor. Yet the illumination from the flashlights gave them the sweetest welcome home gift. Jack was curled up in Zach's arm as Caleigh held Henry. The four of them were sound asleep.

"Told ya," Dave whispered. They moved to Zach's den. "Will, go grab JJ's go bag." Will looked at him.

"Dave's right; you're not taking Henry home tonight. He's warm and safe. You can take the extra bedroom." He looked at Dave.

He smiled. "I know how to make up the futon."

"You three get settled," Hotch smiled "and then we'll grab the boys." Hotch showed JJ and Will the spare bedroom.

The parents went down the steps to get the two sleeping boys. As Will pulled Henry from Caleigh's arms, she stirred. Hotch doing the same with Jack, got a look from Zach. He yawned. "Welcome home," he smiled. Caleigh rolled over into Zach's arms. JJ rubbed Will's back with a smile.

Standing by the futon, Dave was already down to his t-shirt, the belt on his jeans unbuckled and barefoot. He looked at them as they carried the boys upstairs. "Thank you; I'm about to get down to my boxers." JJ smiled at Will, as Hotch shook his head, carrying Jack up the steps. "Sleep well on that image," Dave whispered with a small laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, Hotch had Jack, still asleep in his own bed. JJ and Will crawled into bed around their sleeping son. Dave was already snoring under the covers on the futon. Hotch heard the appliances of the house quietly kick on with the electricity coming back to life. Zach had everything else shut down. Aaron, just about to head to bed, set the security alarm. He yawned and climbed in.

###

**A/N: In my world, Zach is singing a play on the words to Prince's **_**Little Red Corvette**_**. Mason is George Mason University.**

**In addition, I would like to thank all the reviewers that gave their condolences about Ms. Emmy the cat. I bring it up, because some unexpected, wonderful news just happened. Emmy's mum visited some friends today (just before I post this chapter) that happen to be vets. On Friday, someone dropped off an orphaned kitten at their office.**

**Emmy, in the pet afterlife is smiling at the news that she will soon be a big sister!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zach woke to the smell of sausages cooking. Caleigh stirred with him and they got out of bed. They pulled on some clothes and headed up the steps. Walking into the kitchen, they spotted Dave cooking the sausages. Aaron was stirring up pancake mix as the boys sat the counter, drinking their apple juice, chattering away about the "big storm". They shared good mornings with Aaron and Dave getting hugs from them both. "Thanks again Zach," Aaron smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "One of these days, I'll learn to stop worrying." Caleigh looked at Dave and just rolled her eyes. Dave snickered, pointing at her.

"Yeah right dad; and when that happens, I'll be checking you into the home." JJ and Will walked into the kitchen to laughter. Another round of good mornings took place.

Jack looked at Aaron. "What about church today dad?"

"Jack, look at the yard. We've got too much work to do here, probably at Uncle Dave's and we'll help out at Henry's house."

Zach looked at Aaron. "Tom and Rachel's as well. They've got a big tree down in the backyard. Tom wants to call a tree service. I told Caleigh we'd come and take care of it if Dave can keep the wood for his fireplace."

"I'm in on that," Dave said.

Henry gave Aaron a serious look. "Sounds like we've got a plan Hotch," he said. They all roared.

Zach winked at Caleigh and JJ. "Perfect; I don't have to shave today." Aaron glared at him.

They had breakfast together and the LaMontagne's went home with a promise to update them on their yard. Caleigh took a quick shower and headed home as well.

A bit later, Dave was raking up the twigs, with Jack putting the piles into the wheelbarrow. Aaron was watching Zach on the roof walking to the fallen branch. Zach looked up and pointed at the vehicle pulling to the curb. Morgan climbed out. "Heard you guys could use some help," he smiled, pulling on a pair of gloves. Zach grabbed the branch, took it to the end of the roof and handed it to his dad and Morgan. An hour later, they had the yard all cleaned up and moved to Dave's.

Dave used his chainsaw to cut a few of the bigger pieces of wood to use for burning. The rest they piled into Zach's truck like they did at the house. After they finished there, they went to the Will and JJ's. Reid and Kevin had just finished helping Will clean up. They had fewer limbs down than the first two houses. JJ and Penelope were pouring lemonades for everyone. After three hours of work, it tasted wonderful. Zach's cell buzzed. He pulled it out and showed his dad the picture Caleigh had sent him.

Will looked it as well. "Damn, y'all need some help?"

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "You enjoy the rest of the day with your family. We've got the crew to take care of it. Jayje needs it."

Will smiled and pulled out his wallet. He looked at Zach. "How much do we owe you and Caleigh?"

"How many broken bones to you want in that arm," Zach growled. Will looked at him. "Will, I support this team. And if I have to call Caleigh to help, she's in as well. You put that damn wallet of yours back in your pocket." Zach softly smiled. "All of you make up for it in the spring when I'm playing ball," he said, rubbing Will's shoulder. "You'll never know how much I appreciate that."

Morgan eyed Will. "It's easy enough."

"Sure is," Will smiled.

Zach opened the door to let Mudg in and he, Aaron, Jack, Dave and Morgan got in the truck and drove to the compost site. With Zach and Morgan standing in the bed of the truck, they made quick work of cleaning it out.

Driving back, Morgan looked at Dave in the backseat. "Need an extra hand at Caleigh's folks place?"

"Wouldn't hurt, Derek."

"That's why I brought along my chain saw," he smiled.

Zach pulled into the driveway to let Mudg out to do his thing. Aaron went into the house. Derek looked at Zach. "Give me Caleigh's address for my GPS in case we get split up in traffic."

Zach smiled and pointed at Jack. "I'll ride over with you Derek; I know the way by heart."

"Aka someone wants to ride in your Hummer." Morgan beamed. "It's a guy thing," Zach winked.

Dave looked at Jack. "And there's nothing wrong with that my boy," he smiled. "I'm riding with you." Zach just shook his head. Mudg bounded around the corner and jumped in Zach's truck. Aaron came out with sweatshirts for all of them. High pressure was coming in behind the storm front and the temperature had dropped all afternoon. They headed out.

While they were driving over, Aaron looked at Zach. "Tom wanted to call a tree service?"

Zach shook his head. "Dad, Tom keeps his lawn in pristine shape; you've seen it." Aaron nodded his head. "And he takes care of trimming the shrubs. But honestly, he's all about technology. I love him, but I don't think he'd have a clue with what to do with a chainsaw."

Aaron softly laughed. "Well, I think we've got the crew to get things done," he smiled.

Zach nodded. "And Mike texted me; he's done with work at two and will head down to help us."

"He's just a bulldog isn't he," Aaron smiled.

"A short one," Zach smiled. "But I won't mess with him."

The five of them came around the back of the house twenty minutes later with Dave and Derek carrying their chainsaws. "Thank God," Caleb said to Zach, pointing at his dad. Tom was cutting off some of the smaller limbs with a handsaw.

Zach just shook his head. Tom looked up at the crew and smiled. Dave and Derek discussed their strategy with the rest standing around. Zach clamped on hand on his dad's shoulder. "Hotch, I think we have a plan," he said, mimicking Henry's words earlier in the morning. Dave laughed pulling on his safety glasses. He added his ear protection and gloves and fired-up his chain saw. Derek did the same.

An hour later, they took a break with the chainsaws needing more gas. Tom happily supplied that with the work that was getting done. Caleb nudged Jack's shoulder and they headed around the side of Tom's tool shed. They came out a couple minutes later, zipping up their jeans. Morgan looked at them. "It's a guy thing Derek," Jack smiled. Zach just looked at his dad, shaking his head.

Morgan looked at Caleb. "And private?"

Caleb nodded with a smile. "With the fence, the neighbors can't see a thing. Mike and I have whizzed back there for years." Dave followed Derek.

Rachel and Caleigh came out with a cooler full of beer. "And I've told you before Caleb, the plumbing works inside," Rachel said.

"But we won't track sawdust into the house," Zach said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Derek and Dave came back out. Aaron and Zach were next.

When they returned, Mike was there and handed a beer to Aaron and Zach. Zach looked at his dad. "Hotch, I know he's driving; he'll sweat it out before he gets in the truck." Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

"Hang on Mike; my truck is full with the tree limbs. We need to head to a compost site to get it emptied before we start putting the wood in to take to Uncle Dave's." He pointed at the large woodpile. "You're with me; then I'll drink that beer."

Tom, about to hand a beer to Caleb, looked at him. "You're with them." The three took off as the rest sat down on the deck.

Caleigh handed Jack a sports drink. "You'll sleep tonight," she smiled as Jack pulled his t-shirt up to wipe off his sweaty face.

Luckily, the compost site in Vienna was close to the house. The guys returned fifteen minutes later. They drank their beers as Aaron, Dave and Derek enjoyed a second one. Zach looked around; the fallen tree was now devoid of all the limbs. The top half was already trimmed down. "Uncle Dave, what's your plan for the bigger stuff that needs to be split? My truck doesn't have the axel weight to handle that."

"The big dog fireman's does bro," Caleb smiled at him, pointing to Mike.

"Yup," Mike smiled. "I only drive big rigs."

"Perfect," Dave smiled. "We'll take it over to my place. A Saturday when I'm home, I'll get a log splitter and take care of it."

"I'll pay for that Dave," Tom said.

"No you won't Tom," Dave softly smiled. "You're saving me renting a trailer to haul home a load from my cabin with Zach's truck. All this wood will keep my fireplace at home toasty all winter." He looked at Tom. "Getting the stump ground down, is all on you my friend," he smiled.

"And one of the guys on the other shift at the firehouse has a brother that does just that dad," Mike said. "I'll take care of that. You just write out the check," Mike smiled.

Zach pointed at him, finishing his beer. "Then let's get back at it."

Less than two hours later, all that remained of the fallen tree was the stump. Zach's truck was loaded with the smaller logs; Mike's had the bigger ones that needed to be split. The younger men, with Jack along, went to unload it at Dave's. Dave smiled. "That's what those young studs are supposed to do," he said, taking a sip of his beer, winking at Tom and Aaron.

The guys came back a bit later and Derek reached to pick up his chainsaw, finishing his beer. Rachel walked out onto the patio. "Where do you think you're going?" Morgan looked at her. "Caleigh and I have dinner ready for all of you. Get inside; all of you," she smiled.

They gathered around the table set up buffet style with Rachel's BBQ sandwiches and all the fixings. They prayer together and dove in.

Zach rubbed Morgan's shoulder. "Gotta love a girl thing," he beamed, shoveling in a deviled egg.

Epilogue

Monday morning, David Rossi walked into Hotch's office with his cup of coffee, shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Hotch looked up from his stack of files. "I know what you want to talk about."

Dave smiled. "It's a guy thing right," he slightly laughed, remembering Jack's words yesterday.

Aaron shook his head. "No, it's a Rossi thing; you know me too well and are nosy as hell." Rossi smirked, giving him his finger point. "Beth is moving to Milan."

Dave thought for a few seconds. "Do the boys know?"

"Yeah, Zach and I talked on the way home from the Dobson's. He figured it out; just like you did with Haley." Dave slightly smiled. Aaron looked at Dave and slightly shook his head with a small smile. "And he very gently pounded me over the head that it shouldn't fall on him to explain that to Jack. I talked with him that night."

"Good for Zach. He was right you know." Aaron nodded. "You OK?"

"I will be," he looked at Dave.

###

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews/favorite/following alerts. You, my readers, are the most awesome people around. I am blessed.**

**I sorta wrote this one "undercover". It was a lazy process that I enjoyed; and needed. However, my deepest thanks to the wonderful peeps that always support my writing process. A wink and nod to pamstel on this one. In addition, I hope this has brought a smile to my OK teacher that is toiling again with another misbehaved class.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
